New Beginnings: Part 1
"New Beginnings: Part 1" is the first part of the pilot episode to Heroes of Tomorrow. Plot We start with a view of Earth from space. Voice 1: It happened in seconds. A blue wave of energy encases Earth, before disappearing. Voice 2: It changed the world- no, the universe, in unfathomable ways. We see a black-haired, brown eyed teenage boy wearing a red jacket with black stripes, a blue shirt and black pants, hitting his fist against a white door. He yells "Mom!", though it is almost inaudible. Voice 3: Little did we know, 'normal' never even existed. We see a green blob of slime in a campsite, shouting in horror. It has green eyes and a green and black hourglass symbol on its chest. Voice 1: People started getting abilities. We see a close-up of a salt-and-pepper-haired tan teenage boy, eyes glowing white. Voice 4: It may have been the weirdest day of our lives... We see five hands in a circle formation. Voice 1: But it may have also been the best. The screen is covered in white, and we shift to a closeup of two eyes, closed. They flicker open and look around nervously. We zoom out to reveal the eyes belong to a male brunette wearing a short-sleeved black T-shirt with green on the top half in a V-formation. He along with two other males are stationed in beds on different sides of the room. Having no idea where he is, the boy peels off the covers of his bed and hangs his legs down on the bedside. However, he's not the only one awake. 1: (crossed arms holding head up on pillow, resting on back with eyes wide open) Don't worry, you're not dreaming. 2: Yeah, there's the bright side for you. Downside, if you're going to ask where we are, don't bother. We don't have a clue either. 3: I...I can't remember what happened. I was camping...and then- We see a quick shot of a watch latching on to the boy. Back to scene. The other boys don't seem unfazed by Boy 3's unfinished sentence. 2: Let me guess, you just remembered something, right? 3, half-smiling: Yeah. How'd you know? 1, sitting up: Zak's been having spikes of memory, too. Lucky you. I don't remember anything but my name. 3: Nice to meet you, Zak. Zak walks over to Boy 3's bed and offers his hand to shake. Boy 3 shakes his hand. Zak: Same to you. What's your name? 3: Ben. Ben Tennyson. 1: Nice watch. Ben: Yeah, I found it in the... Through a distorted vision, we see a meteor of some sort diving towards the ground, with Ben watching in shock. The vision ends as Ben blinks a couple times. Ben: ...the woods. 1, crossing his arms: What kind of watch comes from the woods? Come to think of it, what kind of watch looks like (points at the watch) that? Zak: Well, maybe it's of alien origin. Ben and Boy 1 look at each other, and then at Zak, before laughing out loud. Zak rolls his eyes and shakes his head at their disbelief. Zak: My family deals with the weird. Ben and Boy 1 slowly stop laughing. Ben: What kind of weird? (chuckles) Zak: Cryptids. Mythical, weird animals. I have two of 'em as pets. 1: Come on, (chuckles), really? Zak: Believe what you want, but we have to focus on the bigger picture. We need to get out of here. to Boy 1: I never did get your name. 1: Rex Salazar. Zak walks over to the door, which, upon closer inspection, has no knob or handle. scrunching his eyebrows: Guys, look at this. Ben and Rex approach the door. Rex: There's no knob or handle on this thing. Ben: Yeah, that's pretty obvious, Sherlock. Rex rolls his eyes in annoyance. Ben: There aren't any windows either. If we can't get out, how do people get in? Zak: Maybe there's a facial recognition scanner or card scanner on the other side. (sighs) Why would people want to kidnap three teenage boys and let them starve to death in an enclosed room? Rex: We're not giving up. We're not quitters... or at least I hope so. to Ben: Does that watch do anything special? showing Rex and Zak the watch: That's the thing. It doesn't do anything at all. Doesn't even tell time. Zak presses the face of the watch, then twists the dial. The core pops up and emits green light, startling the three boys. A green 3-D hologram of a humanoid blob with is displayed. Rex: Whoa, whoa. What is that? Zak: It's an alien. Ben: (chuckles) Yeah, and I'm a leprechaun. Zak: No, no, I'll show you. He slams down the dial of the watch, engulfing Ben in green light. As the transformation track begins playing, a completely green Ben appears in a dark green background with light green bubbles behind him. He crouches down and his bones dissolve into green slime. His external body also dissolves into green slime, only to shape into a humanoid made of slime, named Goop. His two eyes form, and a UFO-shaped device is materialized above his head. Finally, a green and black hourglass symbol appears on his chest. Goop: What- What have you... His eyes widen as he remembers himself in the forest, looking at his slimy arms and screaming. Blinking, he dismisses the memory. Goop: I remember being this slime thing, back when I first found the watch. We skip to the near future, where Ben, Rex and Zak are standing on a rooftop as they watch over a giant creature, looking like a mutated version of the Goop, but with six arms and at least a hundred feet tall.. Rex: Huh... must've absorbed the particles from the watch. Goop: How're we gonna stop that? Zak: We need reinforcements. Gwen and Kevin. A large jetpack grows out of Rex's back as he flies over the creature, scoping the scene. Rex: Shouldn't you know how to stop this thing, Ben? After all, you did become it. Ben: Not quite. This is half-E.V.O, half alien. Zak: At least it's not part cryptid, eh? Ben: Don't tempt fate, man. Rex: Makes it easier to cure this thing! It's hard enough with it becoming half alien! Ben: Got any ideas on where to hit it? Zak: Take it down from the inside. Rex: Well, that's an idea. Ben nods as we zoom into the watch. Ben twists the dial as we return to the present. Goop: (loudly) HOW DO I TURN BACK?! Zak: Uh... (rubs the back of his neck) ...didn't think that part over thoroughly, sorry. They hear a voice from the other side of the door. Voice: Getting out of here? The door slides open to reveal an elderly man in a blue Hawaiian shirt and white pants, who hugs Goop. Goop: Grandpa Max! I thought we were being held captive or something! pulling away from the hug: You can thank us later. Rex: "Us"? Max: The Plumbers. The three boys stare at him in confusion. Max chuckles, then leads them out of the room. Max: (chuckles) Never mind. For now, let's get you out of here. Zak: Yeah, where is "here", anyway? We zoom out to reveal them to be at Area 51, with a chunk of it missing. Flashback. We see a close-up of a blue-tinted hologram of a strange molecule of sorts. We zoom out slightly to reveal a pale-skinned man with long black hair marvelling at it. Man: Fascinating. This... this will change the world. They won't know what's coming. Four people, a man, a woman and their kids, enter the room without the first man's notice. One of their kids is in his 20's, the other is Rex. 2: It might. But it can also destroy it. If we don't harness its' power properly, it can be devastating. not facing the four: I don't care. We need to act now. 2: We haven't perfected it yet! looking up to face the four: The world cannot wait any longer! This project could save lives, Rafael! 2/Rafael: It could also RUIN them! Are you willing to take that chance? Man: I'm willing to take every chance! In fact, even human trials. Rex runs in front of his parents and holds his arms out. Rex: Don't touch them! Man: We'll start with your son, then. He grins evilly, then grabs Rex by the collar of his jacket, lifting him up as he struggles. His parents run to stop him, but the man pulls out an oddly-shaped gun and aims it at them. Man: With this gun, a thousand molecules can be injected through one dart. Rafael: You've gone insane, Van Kleiss. Van Kleiss puts the gun back in his pocket, shoving Rex towards a chamber of nanite molecules, though to the human eye, it looks like blue energy. Kleiss: Take a look at the nanites, Rex. Rex: I can't see anything. Kleiss: They're in there. Small as can be, but when fused with the human body, they can do great things. You want that power, don't you? Rex: I- I... Kleiss: (loudly) OF COURSE YOU DO! Rex yells as he tries to escape his grasp. Kleiss: HOLD STILL! Rex, with enough strength, breaks free, but backs into the chamber as it cracks. Rafael: (loudly) REX, GET AWAY FROM THE CHAMBER! Van Kleiss laughs evilly. Kleiss: Now begins a new age of man! Rafael: YOU MONSTER! He throws himself onto Van Kleiss, pinning him on the ground as some blue energy escapes from the chamber through the crack. Rafael turns to his wife and other son. Rafael: Violeta, Caesar, run! Violeta: No, I'm not leaving you! Rafael punches Van Kleiss in the face, until he's turned over and Van Kleiss has him in a choke hold, pinned down to the ground. tearing up a little: DAD! Violeta proceeds to help Rafael, but Caesar holds her back. Caesar: No, Mama. I don't want you to get hurt either. I'll go. Rafael: Go, son! (coughs) GO! Caesar looks at Rafael one last time before grabbing Violeta by the hand and running out as fast as possible. Kleiss: This is for the greater good, my friend. He turns to face Rex. Kleiss: Say goodbye to your father, Rex! crying: NO! As Van Kleiss is about to slam Rafael against the chamber, Rex runs towards him, but misses and runs right into the chamber. The glass completely cracks and then breaks. Rafael: REX! Van Kleiss laughs as blue energy starts escaping the chamber. Kleiss: You can join your son with the great power he's been given. Consider it a gift. He grabs his gun and shoots a dart into Rafael's neck. Scales start to grow all over him as he gets up. Rafael: (voice distorted) Rex... A large blue wave radiates from the chamber as Van Kleiss runs out of the room. Rex: Da- We zoom out as we see part of the building explode. The blue energy surges through the city and spreads out worldwide, radiating into the sky. We see Ben and another girl sitting by the lake talking to each other. The girl has green eyes like Ben and long reddish-orange hair which stops below her shoulders. She is wearing a grey jacket, with a blue T-shirt, which has a white outline, beneath it. She is also wearing black jeans and beige high-heels. Ben: ...(laughs) And we had to go back anyway! Ben looks up and sees a large wave of blue energy, which passes through Ben and the girl, who immediately get up as the wave disappears. The two look at each other. Girl: Wha-What was that? Ben: We better go tell Grandpa. They start to walk off. Suddenly, they hear a loud boom, and turn around. We zoom into the sky as we see a trail of light following a spherical object, coming closer to the ground, heading for Ben's direction. Ben: Gwen, get down! He pushes her out of the way and looks away from the object, running away as fast as he can. The object crashes on the ground, creating a shockwave which throws Ben into the air. Smoke starts to engulf the area. We move through the smoke and, as it clears, we see Ben lying on the ground, arms outstretched. He opens his eyes and gasps, bolting up. Looking around, he realizes that Gwen is nowhere to be seen. getting up from the ground: Gwen? He wipes the dust off his pants before beholding the sight before him; a large crater in the ground. Ben runs near the crater and looks down it. The object, a pod of some sort, sits at the very middle, smoke emanating from it. He slides down the crater and stumbles towards the pod. Bending down, he inspects it closely. Ben: What even is this? The pod opens up slowly. Ben, taken aback, moves his head away from the pod. Ben: What is- He notices a green glow coming from a watch; the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix scans him from top to bottom. Ben slowly reaches his arm out towards the Omnitrix. Omnitrix: Host detected. It leaps onto Ben's left wrist, causing Ben to jump back in surprise. Ben: (loudly) AAAAAH! He whacks it several times to try and get it off, to no avail. Ben: GRANDPA MAX?! GWEN?! Ben looks around - no one but him and the mysterious pod with smoke rising from the inside. The core of the Omnitrix pops up, displaying a green 3-D hologram of a humanoid figure. Ben: Maybe I was hit by that meteor after all. Okay, (pants) calm down. There's no use in panicking. (sighs) So, what exactly is this? An alien flashlight? Omnitrix: Dial the species of your choice and press down on the face pad to commence with the transformation process. Ben: Whoa, you talk?! Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben, Rex, Zak, Max, Rafael, Violeta, Caesar and Van Kleiss make their debuts. Character Debuts *Ben Tennyson *Rex Salazar *Zak Saturday *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rafael Salazar *Violeta Salazar *Caesar Salazar *Van Kleiss Omnitrix Alien Debuts Minor Events Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rex Salazar *Zak Saturday *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rafael Salazar (flashback) *Violeta Salazar (flashback) *Caesar Salazar (flashback) Villains *Van Kleiss (flashback) Aliens Used Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Heroes of Tomorrow Category:Pilot Episodes